The Promise
by Ravendor
Summary: At Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ron finally gets the courage to confess his feelings to Hermione, and makes a promise to marry her after he gets back from the final battle. Incomplete. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Promise

Rating: PG-13 for Violence and possible language (yes, there will be death scenes!)

Couples:

Ron/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Summary:

At Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ron finally gets the courage to confess his feelings to Hermione.

NOTE:

This story is Post-HBP.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the two kissed lovingly, the others jovially threw rice at the happy couple.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were happily clapping as Bill and Fleur walked down the isle, but Ron kept glancing at Hermione. When Bill and Fleur left to shake hands with their friends, Ron pulled Harry aside.

"What is it, mate?" Harry had never seen Ron like this. He pictured him going straight for the buffet table, not talking.

Ron sighed. "You know that the final battle with You-Know-Who is coming up…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I kinda wanted Hermione to know that…I…um…"

"Ron!"

Ron's head shot up. Harry was grinning. "You're finally going to tell her? Good for you!"

Ron's ears went pink and he reached into his jacket pocket. "I got her something to show her that I… you know." He pulled out a velvet box with a beautiful golden ring with a big diamond and lined with sapphires. Harry gaped at it, knowing that it had to have cost a fortune. "Wow. Where'd you get it?"

"My great Aunt Tissy left it to me in her will. She said for me to give it to someone I really care about." Ron smiled. "I hate to say it, but if we don't come back, I want her to know I care. And if we come back alive…" Ron went even pinker. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Harry took Ron's hand in a shake. "Go get her, Ron."

Ron smiled at his friend and put the ring back in his pocket, turning to Hermione who was talking to his parents.

---

"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked with the best courage he could muster. Hermione nodded and he led her to the rose garden outside the chapel.

"Um… Hermione… I have something I need to um… tell you."

"What is it, Ron?"

"I don't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna say it."

"Just say it, Ron."

"I…I…"

He almost couldn't meet her face, but as he gazed into her eyes, he blurted it out. "I love you!"

Then he blushed furiously. Hermione's eyebrows were trying to climb off her face.

Ron continued. "I…I love you. I've got to admit that I've always loved you, and that if I don't come back from the final battle, I wanted you to know how I feel. And if I do come back…"

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as Ron got on one knee and showed her the ring.

"Hermione Granger, you are my world. I know that it's taken me a long time to get to this point, but I want you to know that I love you. And should I…no, when I come back… I want us to be together forever. Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as Ron gazed at her with hope and longing. She smiled at him. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Ron!"

Ron slipped the ring onto her finger and got up to kiss her, brushing her tears away.

When they came back in, Ron tapped his glass three times to get everyone's attention. "Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make."

Harry smiled at him as Ron took Hermione's hand. "I know that you guys may not be expecting this, but I wanted you all to know that I love Hermione. And we're going to get married."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, rushing to take Ron into her arms. Hermione's parents went to hug her.

"Oh, Ronnie! My little boy's growing up!"

"Is that Aunt Tissy's ring?" Ginny asked.

Everyone gasped as they looked at Hermione's hand. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Fleur exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Whatever happened in the future, they knew that they would face it together.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise

Rating: PG-13 for Violence and possible language (yes, there will be death scenes!)

Couples:

Ron/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Summary:

At Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ron finally gets the courage to confess his feelings to Hermione.

NOTE:

This story is Post-HBP. VERY FLUFFY! You've been warned.

After the wedding ceremony and Ron and Hermione's announcement, there was dancing. Harry and Ginny were dancing to the muggle music that Mr. Weasley had programmed. Ron and Hermione were eating from the buffet selection.

Everyone was having a really good time. Then a song from a group of muggle artists called the Monkees came on.

"_Sometime in the morning… a simple thought, may occur to you…"_

Ron stood up and outstretched his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "My pleasure."

Ron led her to the dance floor and they swayed along to the music, their hands on each others arms and hips. As the song played, he realized how much it applied to them.

"_Now…in her childlike eyes… you see the beauty there, you know it was always there, and you need no longer wear a disguise…_"

Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron caressed her hair with his hand, laying his head upon hers. For once, he wasn't shy that everyone was watching them dance.

As the song ended, Ron kissed Hermione's hand, making her blush. Everyone was clapping until a loud crash erupted in the chapel. Ron and Hermione were blown to the corner of the room. When Ron came back to consciousness, he saw that Draco Malfoy had appeared in the chapel.

He turned to his right and saw that Hermione's arm was bleeding. He quickly took off his tie to bandage it. "Hermoine! Hermione! Stay with me, c'mon!"

Hermione opened her eyes and let Ron take her into his arms. "It hurts, Ron…"

"You shut up, you filthy little mudblood!"

Ron didn't have the heart to let go of Hermione so he spat at him from where he stood. "You shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco spied the ring on Hermione's hand. "So the Weasley's marrying a muggle-born. I guess that's the best you deserve."

Hermione tried to get up but cried out in pain and fell back. Ron whispered words of comfort to her as he held her gently. Harry stood in front of him and drew his wand.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Malfoy!" There was fire in his eyes. Draco was smiling evilly. "Relax, Potter. I'll deal with you. But I want to get rid of some other scum first…"

He thrust his wand out and knocked Harry off his feet. Then he pointed his wand at Hermione. Ron stood up in front of her protectively. "You want her, you kill me first, Malfoy!"

"Ron, no!" Hermione was crying, both in love for Ron and in fear.

Ron turned to her. "I love you…" He whispered. He drew his wand. Draco drew his.

But before anyone could do anything, a blast came from elsewhere. It was Mr. Weasley.

"I'll deal with him, son, get Hermione to safety!" Ron complied, lifting Hermione in his arms (to everyone's great surprise) and lead her to somewhere safe.

"Hermione, I'll get you some help, okay?"

"Ron, please… it hurts."

He laid her down on a muggle couch and called for help. Some people came to his aid and bandaged Hermione's arm. Ron held Hermione's good hand as she squeezed. He kept kissing her hand, whispering to her. But he couldn't stop thinking about Harry and Draco. And his father. Were they okay?

"Hermione… it's time for me to go."

"Alright, Ron. But please…" She squeezed his hand once more. "Come back to me."

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-


End file.
